Memories
by Berendis
Summary: Erinnerungen an einen Menschen, der sein Leben verändert hat Slash DracoxHarry


_Disclaimer:_ Nix meins seufz obwohl... doch, Lily und Laura gehören mir, aber... auch nicht so wichtig ach ja, und natürlich verdien ich kein Geld mit der Sache. Wär ja noch schöner...

_Warnung:_ Slash, Dark

_A/N: _Ich suche gerade krampfhaft nach einem Schuldigen für dieses Ding... #überleg# Ich... nein... die Musik... schon eher... das Tischdecken! Genau! Da ist mir nämlich die Idee hierzu in den Kopf gekrochen, ohne dass sie mich um Erlaubnis gefragt hat #g# Ne, ich glaub, da war alles ein bisschen mitschuldig #g# aber bevor ich hier ohne Ende labere: Viel Spaß – oder auch nicht...

xXxXxXx

**Memories **

xXxXxXx

Ächzend richtet der alte Mann sich auf und klopft sich den Schnee von den Händen. Seine grünen Augen, die längst allen Glanz verloren haben, sehen sich müde um und bleiben an einem kleinen Mädchen mit rabenschwarzem Haar hängen, das bewundernd vor einem großen Schneemann steht und sich nun nach dem Mann umsieht.

„Was ist denn, Opa?", fragt es besorgt und hüpft auf ihn zu. Er lächelt und greift nach der behandschuhten Hand des Mädchens.

„Lass uns hinein gehen, Laura", sagt er und streicht über den schwarzen Haarschopf, „deine Mutter sieht es nicht gerne, wenn du zu lange draußen bleibst. Schau, es wird ja schon dunkel..."

Laura murrt leise, geht dann aber brav mit ihrem Opa auf ein großes Haus zu, das ein bisschen wie ein Märchenschloss aussieht mit seinen kleinen Türmchen und vielen Anbauten.

„Spielst du nachher etwas mit mir?", fragt sie mit einem herzerweichenden Blick, als ihr Großvater die Haustür aufmacht und in die hohe Eingangshalle tritt. Leise vor sich hinlächelnd sieht der Alte auf Laura hinab, die voller Eifer ihren dicken Winterumhang

auszieht und ihn in die nächstbeste Ecke knallt.

„Laura! Du sollst doch nicht immer deine Sachen herumliegen lassen!" Eine hübsche Frau Anfang dreißig kommt in die Halle gelaufen und wirft Laura einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Der alte Mann hebt beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Lass nur, Lily. Die Hauselfen werden sich schon darum kümmern."

„Aber..."

„Es ist in Ordnung so."

„Wenn du meinst", sagt die Frau, Lily, zweifelnd und bückt sich trotzdem nach dem Mantel. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen, Vater. Denkst du, du kommst an Weihnachten zu uns?"

„Bitte!", fügt Laura an und zog an der Hand ihres Großvaters.

„Vielleicht", antwortet dieser, „wir werden sehen. Ich schicke euch eine Eule."

„Schön. Bis bald", lächelt Lily und küsst den Alten auf die Wange. „Komm, Laura!" Das Mädchen umarmt ihn etwa in Bauchhöhe und zwitschert: „Bis Weihnachten, Opa!"

Dann sind sie und Lily verschwunden. Der Alte starrt einen Moment lang auf die Stelle, an der soeben seine Tochter und seine Enkelin noch gestanden sind. Eine beklemmende Stille macht sich in der Halle breit und wird nur durch das leise Seufzen des Mannes unterbrochen, als er sich umdreht und langsam eine breite Treppe hinaufsteigt.

Wie sehr liebt er doch die Besuche seiner Familie in seinem Heim, obwohl sie ihm jedes Mal nur noch deutlicher machen, wie einsam er ist. Seit dem Tod seiner Frau vor fünf Jahren ist nur noch selten ein Lachen zu hören in den edel eingerichteten Räumen, die langsam aber sicher zerfallen. Staub sammelt sich auf den wertvollen Möbelstücken, Spinnweben hängen von der Decke und auf dem Boden kriechen Insekten und kleine Nagetiere herum. Doch trotz dieses offensichtlichen Verfalls kann er dieses Haus nicht verlassen. Zu viele Erinnerungen hängen daran, zu viel Schmerz und zu viele Tränen.

Müde stößt er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, das neben der Küche wohl noch am ehesten bewohnbar ist. Wie immer tragen seine alten Füsse ihn zuerst zum Kamin, wo er nach dem Feuer sieht, und dann hinüber zu seinem schweren Schreibtisch, auf dem nur etwas steht: Ein goldgerahmtes Bild, das ein aristokratisches Gesicht mit grauen Augen und schön geschwungenen Lippen zeigt. Ein paar vorwitzige blonde Strähnen fallen in die blasse Stirn und werden von einer anmutigen Hand wieder zurückgestrichen.

Sehnsüchtig starrt der alte Mann auf das Bild und fährt immer und immer wieder die Konturen des schönen Gesichts nach. Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augen und suchen sich beinahe zögernd einen Weg über die alten Wangen, die schon so viele silberne Tropfen gesehen haben und sich an jeden einzelnen erinnern. Ja, dieser Mann hat viel geweint... um seine Freunde, die in einem sinnlosen Krieg nur für ihn gestorben sind. Doch als ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen wurde, hat er nicht eine Träne vergossen. Nicht eine einzige... und er bereut es bis zu diesem Tag und weiss, er wird es ewig bereuen. Denn demjenigen, dem er keine Tränen geschenkt hat, kann er nicht mehr erklären, warum er damals nicht hat weinen können...

xXxXxXx

_Flashback_

„Draco? Ich habe Angst...", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann und klammerte sich haltsuchend an den anderen, der die Umarmung fest erwiderte.

„Ich auch", murmelte er am Hals des Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich auch..."

Die beiden schwiegen, hielten sich nur umklammert wie Ertrinkende deren einzige Rettung ein anderer war, der sich auch nicht vor den Fluten ihrer Verzweiflung und Angst retten konnte. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange sie schon dort auf dem großen Bett lagen. Zeit war nicht wichtig, nicht in diesem Moment, da alles auf der Kippe steht. Denn bald... bald wird die Entscheidung über Gut und Böse fallen und alles würde enden. Alles... vielleicht auch die Liebe, welche die beiden jungen Männer zusammenhielt? Keiner wusste es.

„Lass uns gehen, Harry", sagte Draco und löste die Umarmung etwas. Sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und in seinen Augen glitzerten verräterische Tränen. Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich auf und schluckte. „Wir müssen", fügte der Blonde an und drückte Harrys Hand. „Wir können die anderen nicht im Stich lassen."

„Nein... können wir nicht...", flüsterte die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt und sah dabei selbst so hoffnungslos aus, dass man hätte meinen können die Welt stünde vor dem Untergang. Was ja gewissermaßen auch die Wahrheit war. Aber er musste gehen... er war es all jenen schuldig, die schon für ihn gefallen waren. Er konnte das Opfer seiner Freunde nicht einfach so abtun.

„Gehen wir", sagte er mühsam und stand langsam auf. Draco folgte ihm und nahm ihn noch einmal in die Arme.

„Es wird alles gut werden. Du wirst sehen."

xXxXxXx

„Harry! NEIN!"

Der Schrei hallte über das Schlachtfeld und Harry wirbelte panisch herum. In unaufhaltsamer Geschwindigkeit sah er einen grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zurasen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er das Licht an, erwartete den Aufprall... doch ein schwarzes Etwas stürzte mitten in die Bahn des tödlichen Fluches hinein.

Und auf ein Mal war da kein Licht mehr. Nur eine dunkle, blutverschmierte Gestalt, die kraftlos zu Boden sank. Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und stürzte zu der Gestalt. Mit zitternden Händen schob er die Kapuze vom Gesicht des Toten. Ungläubig starrte er auf das kalkweiße Gesicht Dracos, dessen weit aufgerissene Augen ihn leblos anstarrten. Er war tot. Tot. TOT! Das Wort tanzte hinter Harrys Schläfen, ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Tot!

„Nein..." Ein Wimmern entkam seiner Kehle, doch zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Obwohl er schreien wollte. Obwohl er weinen wollte. Wie gelähmt saß er da, hielt seinen toten Geliebten in seinen Armen und lauschte der schrillen Stimme, die unaufhörlich schrie: TOT!

Ein grausames Lachen schließlich ließ Harry den Kopf drehen. Da stand Voldemort, und er lachte sein kaltes, von bestialischer Freude erfülltes Lachen. Mechanisch griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab, stand ebenso mechanisch auf. Noch immer schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch alle anderen Gedanken waren ausgelöscht.

Voldemort hob beinahe lässig seinen Zauberstab, jagte Harry einen Fluch entgegen. Doch dieser blieb einfach stehen, sprach nicht einmal einen Zauberspruch. Der Fluch des Schwarzen Lords prallte an seinem Opfer ab und die schwarzgewandete Gestalt kreischte vor Enttäuschung. Harry fixierte das unnatürlich leuchtende Gesicht seines Feindes und hob eine Hand.

„Avada Kedavra", sagte er tonlos und sah ohne jegliche Emotion zu, wie der Zauber alle Schutzbanne um Voldemort auflöste und den verhassten Lord mitten ins Herz traf.

Für Harry wurde die Welt still, nicht ein einziger Laut war mehr zu hören, während er zusah, wie Voldemort mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden sank. Es war zu Ende... doch um welchen Preis?

_Flashback Ende_

xXxXxXx

Traurig wischt der Alte sich über sein Gesicht. Sanft stellt er das Bild zurück an seinen Platz und geht hinüber zu seinem Bett. Auf dem Nachtschränkchen steht ein weiteres Bild; Es zeigt Ginevra Weasley in ihrem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellt ihre Züge und dem Alten fällt auf, dass es sich in all den Jahren, die er mit ihr verheiratet gewesen ist, nie verändert hat. Ginnys restliches Aussehen mag der Zeit unterworfen gewesen sein, doch ihr Lächeln ist geblieben.

Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau gewesen, die ihm immer den Halt gegeben hat, den er so dringend gebraucht hat. Doch er hat ihr nie die Liebe geben können, die sie verdient gehabt hätte. Denn sein Herz gehört noch immer jenem blonden Mann, der sein Leben verändert hat. Der ihm gezeigt hat, was Liebe bedeutet, was die Einsamkeit ist.

Mit einem leisen „Danke!" legt er das Bild seiner Frau weg. Auch wenn er sie nie wirklich geliebt hat, so ist da doch ein unzertrennliches Band zwischen ihnen gewesen, das durch alles, was sie zusammen erlebt haben nur immer stärker geworden ist.

Ein sanftes Lächeln, das ihn um einige Jahre jünger erscheinen lässt, erhellt die runzeligen Züge des alten Mannes, als er sich mit dem Bild seiner Familie vor den Augen auf sein Bett sinken lässt. „Lebt wohl", flüstert er leise.

xXxXxXx

Das Mädchen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren steht weinend vor dem Schneemann, den sie vor einigen Tagen zusammen mit ihrem Großvater gebaut hat. Es ist Heiligabend, und eigentlich sollte er wieder mit ihr hier stehen und sein Werk bewundern. Aber er ist nicht da...

„Opa!", wimmert Laura leise und starrt den Schneemann flehentlich an, so als könne er ihr den vermissten Menschen wiedergeben.

„Laura? Wo bist du? Laura!"

Die Stimme der Frau klingt matt, erschöpft, so als hätte sie viel geweint in letzter Zeit.

„Hier, Mama", schnieft die Gerufene und trottet niedergeschlagen zurück zum Haus, wo sie von einer blassen Lily in Empfang genommen wird.

xXxXxXx

„Mama?", fragt Laura später, als sie mit ihren Eltern im Haus ihres Großvaters vor dem Kamin sitzt.

„Ja, mein Liebling?"

„Warum kommt Opa nicht zurück?"

Eine Flut von Tränen bahnt sich einen Weg über die Wangen der Frau. Ihr Mann streicht ihr sanft übers Haar, doch auch ihm ist anzusehen, dass er mit sich ringt.

„Weißt du, Laura, er war schon alt. Und er wollte endlich seine Ruhe finden. Er wollte die wiedersehen, die er liebt", schluchzt Lily und greift nach einem Taschentuch.

„Hat er uns denn nicht auch lieb gehabt?"

„Doch, mein Engel... uns hat er auch lieb gehabt. Aber... er hat doch Oma und seine Freunde so sehr vermisst. Du musst es verstehen."

Laura nickt nachdenklich.

„Mama? Werden wir ihn wiedersehen?"

xXxXxXx

Im oberen Stock steht noch immer das Bild des blonden Mannes. Seine vorher so ernsten Gesichtszüge sind zu einem Lächeln geworden, das eine Quelle des Lichts in dem ansonsten so düsteren Zimmer bildet. Nun sieht er ihn endlich wieder...

xXxXxXx

_A/N:_ #schnüff# Ich weiss, ist traurig... hab sogar ein paar Tränchen verdrückt beim Schreiben. Passiert mir sonst ja nicht oft #g# Übrigens muss ich mich noch bei Oriona fürs Betalesen bedanken... #knuddel# Ach, und noch was: Ein Review wäre nett... #g#


End file.
